


Elder Scrolls Reflections

by GalacticHalfling



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Chimer, Dunmer - Freeform, Headcanon, Headcanon time line, Mention of un-ethical and morally questionable traditions and habits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to in-game books, Tamrielic History, first era, no narration, no stories in the classical sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticHalfling/pseuds/GalacticHalfling
Summary: This is a collection of texts that are not quite stories but more like outlines of head-canons and musings about some lore questions. I am by no means an expert on Elder Scrolls lore, but I like to share my thoughts anyway.





	1. Treatise on the Historical Rulership of Resdayn anon Morrowind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited a few details (most notably the typo in the date!)

**Treatise on the Historical Rulership of Resdayn anon Morrowind**

 

_by Ginoge Thiod, Mournhold 428 E3_

 

In my studies of Tamrielic history I have recently developed an increased interest in the history of Morrowind – fueled by the appearance of the so called ‘Nerevarine’. Of course I am hardly the only historian doing so, but I have found an interesting aspect of said history that so far to my knowledge hasn’t been investigated: Namely that there are some rather startling discrepancies in historical reports about the rulership of First-Era-Resdayn.

 

The rather infamous ‘biographic’ novel ‘The Real Barenziah’ speaks of "the Ra'athims, whose nobility retained the High Kingship of Morrowind". This report was not made up by the author of the book – for all the bad things that might be said about that man he has actually been quite thorough when it comes to researching his writings. In fact multiple stories and documents circulating in the Empire make the same claim.

The Ra’athim kings and queens of old that are known today are:

Kronin, his son Cruethys, Cruethys’ younger brother Moraelyn, and Moraelyn’s daughter Lian. Lian had according to those records twin sons between whom the heretofore joined district of Ebonheart and Mournhold was split. At that time - or so certain sources claim - the tradition of High Kings was abandoned in favor of choosing war leaders in times of need (which obviously refers to the concept of the Hortator).

Kronin and his sons are, among other things, famous for reconquering Ebonheart from Nord rule through guerilla warfare. Moraelyn later assisted the Breton King Edward in retaking High Rock from the Nords. There are no dates given in any of the accounts of those events.

But it _is_ well established that the Nords started their conquests in High Rock and Resdayn around 240 E1 and began losing their hold over them in 369 E1 when their internal Succession War broke out with the death of High King Borgas. The loss of territory didn’t happen all at once and went on for several decades. In 416 E1 Nerevar and Dumac formed their alliance which soon after drove out the remaining Nord influence from Resdayn. In 477 E1 the Direnni of High Rock had gained so much power that they could even repay the Nords for their conquest by annexing Skyrim territories.

It can be considered fact that Nerevar was Hortator as of 416 E1, probably even already in 415 E1 (because to form an alliance with the Dwemer he would have needed to already have had control of the Chimeri Council).

This leaves the 174 years between the start of the Skyrim conquest and the end of their occupation of Resdayn for the life of Kronin, Moraelyn and Lian Ra’athim – three generations of mer.

It is said that Ebonheart was under Nord rule for 150 years (this time span is named in the children’s tale ‘King Edward’, but that story refers to a much older document that can still be found in the Great Library of Daggerfall). Therefor the Ra’athims can’t have taken back Ebonheart before 390 E1. The same source also claims that sometime after this the council hall of Ebonheart was collapsed by enraged ancestral spirits – an event in which Cruethys, his mother and his elder half-brother S’ephen died. At that time Cruethys had already inherited the crown from Kronin. There is no exact date for this event to be found anywhere. But twenty years after this Moraelyn – who despite inheriting the crown had taken to traveling Tamriel – returned with the Breton noble woman Aliera for a wife and her young son Edward in tow – the same Edward who would together with Moraelyn later do for High Rock what Nerevar had done for Resdayn.

Through this list of facts the observant reader will surely have already noticed the discrepancy of which I spoke in the introduction:

If Moraelyn was alive after 416 E1 – which he must have been to help in King Edward’s war – then he cannot have been ‘High King of Morrowind’ – since at that time Nerevar was already Hortator.

 

So how did this assumption become so popular? Was it an accidental mix up of facts?

After carefully reviewing all sources concerning the matter I have come to the conclusion that it was a much more targeted manipulation of historical record.

It is notable that a lot of older sources describe Moraelyn as ‘a king from Morrowind’ or rarely as ‘the king of Morrowind’ – but only in documents from the third era (and all of them with Imperial origin) is there more detailed talk about a ‘High King of Morrowind’, or that the Ra’athim line ever held such a position.

Therefore I believe that this fact was invented to justify the choice of making the Ra’athim of Mournhold and Ebonheart kings and queens of Morrowind under the modern day Imperial rule. This also fits the Dunmeri tradition that claims that the concept of royalty is originally foreign to the culture of Morrowind, as well as the claim that Nerevar had to ‘unite’ the clans of Resdayn. As a citizen of Mournhold who doesn't want to be named told me: 'The Dunmer do not, and never have, submitted to kings like the Westerners, regardless of what the Empire says.'

As far as I can tell the Ra’athim of the first age were most likely a noble family with wealth and influence, maybe even a Minor House in their own right, but by no means did they rule over all of Resdayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main lore sources for this piece are the books 'King Edward' (from TESII: Daggerfall) and 'The Real Barenziah', as well as in-game dialogue from Morrowind and the Elder-Scrolls-wikis for some additional dates.  
> The parts refering to unnamed sources don't refer to any actual lore - but it can be assumed that those facts could be found in more than just novels if a historian where to go and look for them. The conclusion that the historical records have been manipulated by the Empire and its sympathizers is as far as I know stated nowhere in the in-game sources, but it makes for a plausible explanation for the discrepancy. The in-game dialogue line that I have quoted hints strongly in that direction as well.
> 
> 'Ginoge Thiod' is no particular character. In fact it's just a variation of my Steam account name.
> 
> Feel free to comment, though I'm hardly an expert on Elder Scrolls lore I do like lore discussions. Also, if you find language mistakes, please point them out - I'm always trying to improve my English.


	2. Headcanon Thoughts on Chimeri Culture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon is constantly under developement. But those are some thoughts that will probably go into my First-Era-fics (when I get around to actually writing them).  
> All the in-game sources suggest that the history of Tamriel is fraught with a lot of racism and other things that are *not nice*. Considering that the Chimer worship a rather questionable set of Daedra I think it's natural that there will be some rather dark aspects to their culture.  
> For this piece I didn't use much in the sense of certain lore books. But I did base the concept on the Dunmeri culture that can be seen in the 3. Era, as well as various social concepts from real life pre-modern societies.  
> I haven't played ESO (and since I'm not a MMO-sort of person I probably never will), so I take only very few things from that game into consideration when developing my headcanon. It would be simply too bothersome when I have never played it.

View on other races:

The in-game book "Ancestors and the Dunmer" states that even as late as early 3rd Era Dunmer didn't see non-elves as human, but only as slightly more intelligent animals. I assume that it was just like that in the 1. Era. Even in modern times and in 'enlightened' societies of Tamriel it is common to view clearly intelligent beings as mere beasts (for example Goblins, Rieklings, Falmer - all of them build armor, weapons, housings and have art - so clearly they are intelligent and have a culture, some of them can even cast spells). So I assume that the Chimer view beast races and men as similar to goblins. This means they can be killed or used for necromancy like animals, can't claim any rights and not even the most honorable Chimer would consider it necessary to hold a word given to a non-meric mortal.

Immortal beings: Chimer have great respect for Daedra and mostly follow the same standards that Daedra do in that regard - they consider all the 'higher' Daedra as people (Dremora, Golden Saints, Seducers, Winged Twilights etc.). The only exception from treating Daedra like people is that the Chimer don't consider soul trapping them as dishonorable.

Other mer races: The Chimer hate Altmer, loath Orsimer and can't stand Dwemer; they are rather neutral when it comes to Bosmer and Ayleids. But in any case they view them as people - so their sense of honor applies when dealing with them. Theoretically if an Altmer were to adopt the believes of the Chimer they would be totally okay with them - they recognize them as kin after all - just really estranged kin.

 

Slavery:

All Chimer clans keep slaves. Non-meric people can simply be captured and forced to work without any law or general moral code restricting this. Mer can become slaves through debt or when they get taken captive in the aftermath of a battle - though among the more honor orientated clans it is common to let enemies go free who have put up a good fight. Also children are until they can speak themselves considered their mother's property - so although it is highly dishonorable it is within the law to sell your own child.

The Houses Dres, Hlaalu and Telvanni as well as some minor clans do commercial slave trade. Among the Houses Redoran, Indoril and Dagoth and most Ashlander clans slaves are occasionally inherited or sold when someone doesn't have any use for their slaves any more - but it is far more common to let them go free when their owner doesn't need them anymore. They consider selling people for a living distasteful if not altogether dishonorable.

I know that some fanfic authors play down the slavery aspect of Dunmer/Chimer society (at least when telling stories with Dunmer/Chimer as main characters) but it is stated often enough in-game that it is a very traditional part of their society - the Redorans in the 3rd Era don't keep slaves themselves but still insist that it is the Dunmer's ancient right to do so if they chose to. The 3rd Era Ashlanders say that they have kept beast race slaves for a long time but have in recent years given up on the practice - not out of benevolence but because it is more trouble than it's worth. So I'm fairly certain that in the 1st Era the Chimer would not even have got the idea that anything might be wrong with slavery - in the Merethic Era even the Nords still kept slaves and it is no-where (as far as I know) stated that they didn't do so in the First Era still - so it was simply a common practice in that era, no matter how horrifying it is to the modern enlightened player/reader. Bethesda is rather life-like with the gruesome details of their world's cultures - and I try to do justice to that, even if it disturbs me.

 

Honor:

Generally the different clans have very varying concepts of honor. Among the Great Houses there are, put simply, three Houses with a more opportunist approach to life (Hlaalu, Dres and Telvanni), and three that hold themselves to more restricting and demanding rules of honor (Redoran, Indoril and Dagoth). Of course Telvanni, Hlaalu and Dres would contest that claim, they consider honor to be very important as well - but their concepts of honor demand a much more thieves’ honor like, self-serving attitude.

Warrior's honor (to some extend expected of any one who takes up arms, and always of nobles): Chimer see losing a fight as great dishonor. Depending on the gravity of the matter and depending on the respective clan's concept of honor it might be expected of a warrior (especially a noble) to rather chose death above defeat. Especially House Dagoth is a strict adherent to the rule of 'death before dishonor', with Redoran a close second. Suicide can be a suitable method to keep or regain honor, but only if it isn't used in a cowardly manner to escape responsibility.

 

Rank and respect: Young people are expected to obey their elders, people of lesser rank are supposed to obey those of higher social standing. Everyone has to obey to the head of their family, the ruler of their clan, the judgment of venerated ancestors and above all the gods. It is possible to "override" this rather strict order of rank (at least as far as the living mortals in this rank order are concerned) by issuing a challenge - this means that a tendency towards 'power means right' exists.

 

Feuds and challenges: Challenges are usually an issue between two people. Often someone gets challenged on a certain disagreement. It is dishonorable but possible to decline a challenge - in that case the challenger is automatically considered the winner of the dispute. It is considered dishonorable to challenge someone who by nature is ill suited to accept - for example a warrior should not challenge a farmer or an elderly person to a fight. But it is possible to ask someone to name a champion who might then be challenged instead. Most settled clans don't allow for challenges among commoners unless settling the dispute in court has been unsuccessful. Nobles can be challenged any time by anyone - but if they are rulers it is not considered dishonorable for them to choose a champion instead of fighting themselves, even if they are capable of doing so. Duels are usually held with a priest of Boethiah as witness. Usually a challenge involves a fight - but in some cases a challenge to another form of competition has been accepted as binding by law as well.

Feuds are a state of war between entire families or clans. They follow a set of rules that is known as the code of House War. This involves for example that fighting is not allowed in a place belonging to an uninvolved party, or during negotiations. Classical feuds will become outlawed later on under the rule of the Tribunal because sometimes entire clans are wiped out through feuds. A special form of House War, the 'Death Mark' is a tradition that survives through the ages (and is explained in-game): In that case a messenger of one clan explains his clan’s grievance to the other clan and marks one of their nobles (usually the one responsible for the grievance or, if it is an issue with the entire clan, the highest ranking noble) for death with a piece of black cloth. From then on this person is free game for an entire year and the other clan may attempt to kill them by any means. If they fail they have to withdraw their complaint and cease any attacks, if they succeed the losing side has to follow the winner's demand. To reduce the amount of feuding and escalating House Wars under Nerevar's rule the tribunal court was established - a court for inter-house disputes (AlmSiVi were the judges of that court, that's where they got their 'tribunal' moniker).

 

House Indoril: For House Indoril the greatest emphasis lies on religion. They follow a warrior's honor code, including that an attempt against someone else's life might only be started after some form of clearly recognizable challenge has been given. Apart from that they are fairly versatile, all of them united in almost fanatic faith and their intention to honor the gods with all their deeds.

 

House Redoran: They are warriors first and foremost. In war they use cunning tactics, but apart from that they prefer open and honest duels in which only skill counts. They would never seek someone's death without a proper challenge and only very rarely resort to assassinations (and never among the ranks of their own House). Redorans never break a given word and consider not only the letter but also the spirit of a given word sacred. They are very religious - they primarily pray to Azura, and to Boethiah (but to the latter mostly for strength in battle). They often settle disputes through duels, though often not to the death. Most Redorans use little to no offensive magic in their battles. Showing mercy to a defeated enemy by letting them chose between death and some form of indebtedness is considered virtuous among House Redoran.

 

House Dagoth: In many ways they are quite similar to House Redoran in their code of honor. But they are much less likely to show mercy to a defeated foe. They fight all duels that are not for sport to the death. Also they have the strange rule that the challenger in a fight has the right of the first strike (no one knows for certain were that particular rule originated, maybe it was a personal quirk of their first leader that became popular). They are always true to their word, but unlike Redorans they consider it a virtuous skill to find ways to twist the meaning of a given word. House Dagoth isn't as fervently religious as Redoran and Indoril, and only House Telvanni is even more lax in their veneration of the gods - or at least that's what the other Houses claim. The Dagoth members argue that piety - especially when worshipping Boethiah and Mephala - lies more in deeds than in words. The differences in their definition of honor opposed to the code that the Redorans follow is an example for this 'worship in deeds': They argue that the blood thirst of Boethiah and the cunning of Mephala are far better appreciated by always killing their enemies and exploiting all possible meanings of a vow. They might have a point...

Many members of House Dagoth are known as accomplished battle mages and sorcerers.

 

House Telvanni: They are the House of eccentrics and strong headed free spirits, but also the House with the lowest ethical standards. While other Houses have rather strong ties of loyalty, there are only very few cases where House Telvanni fights as a united group for something. Usually for them personal achievements rank above all else. To a Telvanni being honorable means working and fighting for their own believes and ambitions by any means necessary and to strive for greatness in their chosen field of expertise. How much they adhere to any other rules of honor is really depending on personal preferences. There are a lot of sociopathic freaks in House Telvanni, so you'll never know.

 

House Hlaalu: They adhere to general rules of honor, but they feel little shame in bending those rules ever once in a while. They prefer to solve conflicts through diplomacy, blackmail or assassination. They don't have much military power - instead they are very good at making themselves irreplaceable as traders between all other often warring parties in Resdayn. Since the first era is still an age of war and heroics they aren't such a big player - but it is not surprising at all that they rose to power in the more diplomatic and mercantile third era.

 

House Dres: Apart from selling slaves they like keeping to themselves. Their military forces are mostly guards and raiding parties that they use to catch slaves in Black Marsh. Their lives revolve mostly around farming their land. In their intern disputes they are probably the most peaceful of all Chimer clans, mostly resorting to settling disputes in court and paying reparations. When they feud they usually raid their enemy's farms stealing their slaves and cattle or burning their crops until one party surrenders. They value keeping one's word highly, but don't necessarily always do so themselves. They dislike other people meddling in their affairs, and like strangers only as long as they have valuable goods for bartering. They are pious but put more emphasis on the ancestor cult than on the worship of the gods.


	3. Headcanon Time Line 'In Fair Resdaynia' 'verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the time line I use for my (hopefully upcomming) 'In Fair Resdaynia' series. In it I tried to merge as much canon information as possible - but it does have some (hopefully minor) AU elements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably go back to this and alter things as my headcanon developes. I know that some aspects might be considered AU - but usually I have some reason for them that is at least mostly based in canon (or at least my interpretation of it). That being said I haven't played ESO (since I'm not much of an MMO person) so I don't always take details from that game into account. Also, I have only read a bit of the stuff in the Imperial Library. So you've been warned.  
> This time line will include some spoilers for events about which I might write stories later. But since most of them are either based in canon or only briefly mentioned in the time line it's only a very mild spoiler warning (also it's not certain how many of those stories I will actually manage to write).

**Date**

| 

**Events**  
  
---|---  
  
**1E 149-151**

| 

Disagreements inside Great House Redoran lead to the secession of the Minor House Dagoth who then declare themselves to be a new Great House.  
  
**1E 165 (ca)**

| 

Sotha Sil is born.  
  
**1E 240**

| 

Nords conquer territory in Morrowind (and High Rock).  
  
**?**

| 

Alessia/Al-Esh's pact with Akatosh, the barrier between Nirn and Oblivion is formed (which changes the way conjuration works and limits it a great deal, but most importantly stops the Princes and their armies from freely walking Nirn)  
  
**1E242**

| 

Alessia's Rebellion  
  
**1E 266**

| 

Nerevar is born as the son of a high ranking Boethiah priestess who is also the head of the Mora clan and head councilor of Minor House Mora (at that time still a subsidiary of Great House Indoril); Nerevar's father is unknown but rumored to be Boethiah himself.

   
  
**1E 266**

| 

Dumac is born.  
  
**1E 267**

| 

Almalexia is born.  
  
**1E 270**

| 

Voryn is born as the oldest son of the High Councilor Karayul Dagoth.

   
  
**1E 273**

| 

Nerevar's mother marries Kronin Ra'athim.  
  
**1E 275**

| 

Nerevar's mother dies in an attack by Nordic sea raiders – after escaping the shipwreck Nerevar meets Dumac for the first time.  
  
**1E 275-277**

| 

Nerevar stays with the Dwemer as a hostage.  
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar's stepfather gains the rule over Mournhold and re-marries. His new wife already has a son (S'ephen).

   
  
**1E 278**

| 

Araynys Dagoth is born as the second son of Karayul Dagoth.  
  
**?**

| 

On his stepfather's urging Nerevar is sent on several often quite time consuming missions to 'gain experience as a warrior'.

   
  
**?**

| 

Kronin's son Cruethys is born.

   
  
**?**

| 

Kronin's son Moraelyn is born.

   
  
**?**

| 

After Nerevar has ended up killing the captain of one of the caravans he is supposed to guard Kronin decides that he should probably stop sending Nerevar on such missions (although Nerevar insists that he did it in honorable combat and for a very good reason). On said caravan journey Nerevar has picked up a boy who seems to be a run-away Dwemer slave. He says his name is Vivec and his mother was a Chimeri netch herder, but because he had curls like a Dwemer his mother's husband believed him to be the child of a Dwemer who came to their village some times and gave him to those to do with him as they saw fit. Not quite sure what to do with the child Nerevar gives him to some temple priests.  
  
**?**

| 

During a mission fighting against an Ashlander tribe who has been robbing Indoril caravans, which turns into a slaughter, seeing the starving and desperate survivors (non-fighters almost all of them), Nerevar has a sort of epiphany about the futility of all the fighting and killing he is doing. He realizes that he should be fighting Nords instead of his fellow Chimer (he has fought many Nords already of course, but not with special focus). Unsure how to rethink his life he makes a pilgrimage to the shrine of Azura were the Prince of Dawn speaks to him and sends him on a quest to become her champion.

   
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar takes part in Kronin's guerilla war against the Nords in order to regain control of Ebonheart, during those missions he grudgingly starts to respect S'ephen and Moraelyn (he doesn't like how Kronin takes advantage of the privileges gained by Nerevar's inherited council seat due to being his guardian - and he has so far included all of Kronin's relatives in that dislike).

   
  
**1E369**

| 

Nords start losing foreign territory again  
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar spends some years traveling around Resdaynia trying to better assess the situation and what might be done about it. He also spends much time in religious contemplation. Vivec more or less invites himself to accompany Nerevar giving only annoyingly cryptic answers as to his reasons. During a visit with some members of House Sotha Vivec decides to stay there since he has made a new friend in Sil and the older mage has agreed to take him on as an apprentice.

   
  
**1E374**

| 

Vemyn Dagoth is born as the seventh son of Karayul Dagoth.  
  
**?**

| 

Voryn marries his cousin Xylas in a slightly impulsive decision, their relationship starts souring only a few years later when they realize that they aren't well suited for each other on a long time basis after all.  
  
**?**

| 

The Urshilaku tribe which is at that time the biggest and most influential of all the nomadic tribes are uncertain about the succession of their leadership when their ashkhan dies without a son. Their wise woman tells them not to worry, their late ashkhan had a son after all, and he would arrive with the next dawn. And indeed at the next morning a young mer walks into their camp who can unfailingly prove through the connections to the ancestors that he is the son of their late ashkhan. He never gives a straight answer as to his origins. All he gives is his name: Alandro. The rest is speculation. But it is widely believed that Azura herself is his mother. (My fic “The Ashkhan’s Son” is about those events)

   
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar who is by now certain in his vision of freeing Resdaynia starts taking active interest in the politics of House Mora and Indoril.

He meets Almalexia, a young and ambitious Boethiah priestess who is the heiress of the original Indoril clan and seeks to re-establish the power of her family.

They find that they get along quite well and decide on a political alliance: Nerevar will take his rightful seat on the council and help Almalexia in becoming Grand Mistress while Almalexia will support Nerevar when he runs for the title as Hortator - they reinforce their alliance through an engagement (it doesn't hurt that Nerevar, who IS technically a bastard can affirm his social standing by marrying a person of such a noble family as clan Indoril, even though they have lost much of their power).

   
  
**1E 390**

| 

Kronin and his sons retake Ebonheart, Nerevar is not at that battle but is aiding them at another front.

   
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar confronts Kronin demanding that he will step down from the Mora council seat and give it over to Nerevar since Nerevar is of an age to rule himself. Kronin is reluctant, but Nerevar leaves him little choice. Feeling honor-bound to give SOMETHING to the mer who is legally his father (and liking Kronin's sons well enough), but also knowing that with all his upcoming plans he will have little time to take up the time consuming rule of Mournhold, Nerevar leaves the lordship of Mournhold to Kronin and his family.

   
  
**?**

| 

Sotha Sil throws Vivec out of his home when he finds out that the younger mer has an affair with his sister Nall (whether Sil is acting as an overprotective brother here or if it is jealousy that Vivec would be so flighty with his attention remains unclear). Nall being quite taken with Vivec follows him. But not long after Nall has a clairvoyant dream about some great danger befalling her family and insists to return there to help her brother. Vivec and Nall return to find all of Ald Sotha in flames and crawling with daedra. Nall insists that her brother is still alive and in need of help and runs into the chaos head on to find Sil, even though she has no skill in fighting at all, being as innocent and gentle a person as is at all imaginable for a Chimer noble. Not convinced that they will accomplish anything Vivec follows her to protect her. They manage to save Sil, but Nall dies. Sil forgives Vivec, having realized that asking Vivec not to be a flighty lover would mean asking Vivec not to be Vivec, and also seeing that he really tried to protect Nall. Without any House or family left Sil is unsure where he should go and Vivec suggests Mournhold since he has contacts there.

   
  
**1E 400**

| 

Uthol Dagoth is born as the eighth son of High Councilor Karayul Dagoth.

   
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar becomes the head councilor of the Minor House Mora and with the influence and the reputation of the clans Mora and Ra'athim (through his step-relatives) he helps Almalexia. The next years they spend consolidating the power of House Indoril and their power within the House hierarchy.

   
  
**1E 410**

| 

After Voryn’s father killed his mother in a fit of rage, Voryn kills his father in a duel and takes his place as Lord High Councilor of House Dagoth.

   
  
**1E 411**

| 

Nerevar starts negotiations for his alliances.

            Due to traditionally good relationships between Indoril and Redoran as well as Indoril and Dres Nerevar starts with those Houses.

            For convincing House Telvanni he gets help from Sotha Sil who's House was a client House of Telvanni and who is friends with  Divayth Fyr, the son of an influental Telvanni Magister.

            Guided by Azura's council Nerevar seeks out Alandro Sul of the Urshilaku in his attempts to convince the nomadic tribes. Alandro Sul who has garnered respect even among other Ashlander tribes becomes a great ally to Nerevar in this undertaking.

   
  
**1E 412**

| 

Nerevar gains after quite some negotiations the Hortator vote of House Hlaalu.

   
  
**1E 412**

| 

Nerevar finishes his negotiations for becoming Hortator when he wins the vote of House Dagoth - his stay in Kogoruhn is also the beginning of the friendship between him and Voryn.

   
  
**1E 413**

| 

The First Council convenes for the first time.

   
  
**1E 413-415**

| 

Nerevar works out agreements with all tribes and Houses to make sure that their alliance will actually work out. He and Dumac also prepare the alliance with the Dwemer during that time.  
  
**1E 415**

| 

Nerevar and Dumac form their alliance against the Nordic Invasion.

            They agree on a War Council consisting of Nerevar, Dumac, Almalexia, Sotha Sil, Vivec and Voryn, with occasional input from Alandro.

            They agree that the Dwemer shall have a seat on the First Council and for this purpose will be treated like an additional Great House - although they have no voting rights on solely Chimeri matters.

            Dwemer Clan Rourken leaves Morrowind in protest against this alliance - they settle in Hammerfell (most likely traveling there by airship).

   
  
**1E 415**

| 

Nerevar and Almalexia marry.  
  
**1E415-416**

| 

In several battles the Nords are slowly driven from key locations.  
  
**1E416**

| 

Great campaign against the Nords - Nerevar and Dumac call all their armies together for one epic war campaign that cummulates in a final battle in which the Nords are forced to relinquish all their territory in Resdaynia.

            Kronin falls in battle and Cruethys becomes lord of Mournhold and Ebonheart.

   
  
**?**

| 

Nerevar and Dumac get in diplomatic contact with the Alessian Empire agreeing on a slightly uneasy truce - that involves that Resdaynia won't shelter any fugitives from the Alessian Empire.

   
  
**?**

| 

Bamz-Amschend the Great Dwemeri Council seat of old that has been destroyed by Chimer centuries ago before they built Mournhold next to its ruins is rebuild as a university that is open to Dwemer and Chimer alike. This serves as a symbol of conciliation and peace.

   
  
**?**

| 

The First Council under Nerevar's leadership elects Almalexia, Vivec and Sotha Sil as tribunal court for legal matters concerning House Wars and other inter-House cases that require more than one opinion to judge but aren't important enough for a full council meeting.

   
  
**?**

| 

The council hall of clan Ra'athim in Ebonheart collapses when their ancestors are angered by the behaviour of their living family members. S'ephen, Cruethys and their mother die along with some others. Moraelyn becomes lord of Mournhold and Ebonheart. Moraelyn builds a shrine to his half-brother to honor the heroism he showed in life and partly as an apology for the unfair treatment he received in life.

   
  
**?**

| 

Moraelyn driven by wanderlust leaves his affairs of state to some trusted advisors and starts touring Tamriel - in doing so he ignores the advice of about everyone around. After 20 years he returns with some lucrative deals having expanded on the Ra'athim wealth in mining but also with a rag tag group of outlanders in tow - and with a Breton wife - which leads to quite some scandal.

   
  
**1E 461**

| 

Nerevar und Dumac come as dignitaries to the coronation of the Alessian Emperor Gorieus, despite the Alessian hate against elves and the fact that Skyrim dignitaries attended as well the event stayed apparently peacefull (as mentioned in "Rislav the Righteous").

   
  
**before 1E 477**

| 

Moraelyn travels with his Breton stepson to High Rock to help him retake his lands from the Nords who despite having suffered defeats in High Rock as well still hold some key positions. They find the legendary 'Horn of Summoning' which they use in their battle. In 477 Edward with the Direnni armies starts invading Skyrim. Moraelyn returns to Resdayn.  
  
**before 1E 482, where the last Ayleid kingdom fell at Nenalata**

| 

The events of my fic "Pleading for Shelter"take place in which an Ayleid noble pleads for asylum for himself and his house hold.  
  
**?**

| 

Due to demands of Boethiah Almalexia and Nerevar are almost forced to kill each other. This event marks the beginning of Almalexia questioning her faith in the Three. But her trust in Nerevar is also shaken since to her it appeared as if Nerevar did hardly hesitate before turning against her.  
  
**1E 668**

| 

Red Mountain errupts (because the Dwemer accidentally 'awaken' it when they find the Heart of Lorkhan).

   
  
**1E 668**

| 

The Dwemer start experimenting with the Heart of Lorkhan in secret.

   
  
**1E 697**

| 

While visiting Kagrenac Voryn finds the High Engineer's plans, shocked by the find he steals some of the notes (a part that isn't too detailed but states Kagrenac's intentions quite clearly) and brings them to the attention of Nerevar and the Tribunal. Nerevar insists that surely this must be just another of Kagrenac's many whimsies - and while it is certainly blasphemous, surely nothing will come of it. Voryn disagrees telling of other notes he has found among Kagrenac's things which he hasn't brought but all of which indicate a greater plot. Nerevar says he will ask Azura for council.

   
  
**1E697**

| 

Nerevar visits Dumac and confronts him about Kagrenac's plans. Dumac doesn't know the details of the High Engineer's plans and insists on the Dwemers' innocence. They part on slightly colder terms than usual.

   
  
**1E 697**

| 

Nerevar travels to Holomayan were Azura tells him that Voryn's claims are all correct and that Kagrenac's folly must be stopped. Nerevar tells his War Council and while Voryn who has friends among the Dwemer himself understands Nerevar's reluctance to wage war the Tribunal give council to strike hard and fast.

   
  
**1E 698**

| 

Nerevar goes to Dumac once again, but angered by Dumac's perceived betrayel he is openly hostile in his demanour and they argue and finally break their alliance.

   
  
**1E 698**

| 

Dwemer-Chimer-relationships become increasingly hostile, but there is some dissent among the Dwemer as well since not all of them agree with Kagrenac and not all of them are willing to end the centuries of peace and prosperity that the dual rule of Dumac and Nerevar has brought about. While most Dwemer follow Dumac's decisions anyway the researchers of Bamz-Amschend declare neutrality.

   
  
**1E 698**

| 

Tython and Acra are born as twins to Xylas and Voryn.

   
  
**1E 698**

| 

Nords start raids into Resdaynian territories again, taking advantage of the strive among the mer.

   
  
**1E 699**

| 

It becomes evident that the Nords try to act more cunning this time and have even set up some secret operations; Xylas dies on a mission to disrupt those plans. The Chimer find out that the Nords are planning once again a full out invasion though they are still arguing over the leadership. At the same time the Chimer are planning war against the Dwemer while Nerevar still also seeks to employ some plan that might take out Kagrenac without a full on war - but it seems unlikely that he will find a way and he finally accepts the Tribunal's council to give up on such plans all together.

   
  
**1E 700**

| 

Voryn devices a plan to use the Nord aggression to their advantage by luring the Nords into attacking the Dwemer. This would draw out the Dwemer since they would assume that they could take out the Nord army and the Chimer army could then sweep in and clean up both parties. Nerevar doesn't like the plan but the majority of the War Council is in favor and he grudgingly allows Voryn to carry out his plan.

   
  
**1E 700**

| 

Voryn travels to Skyrim to speak to the Nord chieftains, telling them about the Heart of Lorkhan. At the same time the Tribunal meets in secret to speak about their worries concerning Nerevar's leadership - they believe that he has become too sentimental and too hesitant to act. But at the same time they know that he is so popular with the people that forcing him to step down or discrediting him would not work. They conclude that it might be best if he were to heroically die in one of the upcoming battles.

   
  
**1E700**

| 

**Battle of Red Mountain**

   
  
The Nord army together with the troops of House Dagoth and a bunch of Orsimer tribes come to Red Mountain. Wulfharth rides with them. He has been summoned back from death by thu'um. Voryn convinces the Nord chieftains to let the Dagoth army stay back to lure the Dwemer out of their secure fortress by pretending to be lesser in numbers than they are. The Nords agree but only under the condition that Voryn and a few other of his nobles stay with them so they won't get any ideas of stabbing them in the back. But at that point the Chimer have found out about the ability of some Tongues to Shout in ways that temporally stop magic from working and are prepared. So Voryn and his mer take out those who might stop them and escape from the Nord army by Recall.

   
  
Nerevar is riding with the host of the other Chimer but while the others stay back to join the battle when the time is right, he continues on with only a small group of trusted friends (not including the Tribunal since they are leading the army). Among those friends is Alandro Sul who explicitely asked to come. The others are relatives and retainers of Nerevar (in fact Moraelyn might be one of them, if he is, that is probably where he dies).

   
  
At a secret location Nerevar and his group meet with Voryn who is only accompanied by his brothers (who had not been with the Nords but had also joined Voryn later). Together they enter the Dwemer citadel by a secret passage that Nerevar remembers from his time at the citadel as a child (Dumac being a rather naiv child back then had shown him a lot of hide outs and secrets). Since Voryn has looked through Kagrenac's notes they find their way to the Heart Chamber with relative ease. On their way Nerevar also plugs in some device into the mechanisms of the citadel to shut down their magi-technical shieldings (the device was made by Sotha Sil, who is basically playing hacker).

   
  
Outside the Chimer army attacks and the Dwemer suddenly find themselves in dire straits. It is possibly this situation that leads Kagrenac to starting his ritual early. The Numidium - at this point not yet a god but a giant semi-sentient robot fueled by the Heart through a somewhat improvised conduct - is set loose by the Dwemer who try to turn the battle at all cost. The Numidium goes on a rampage and soon runs off to stomp holes in the landscape before it stops working again when Kagrenac's ritual goes wrong.

   
  
Nerevar and Voryn enter the Heart Chamber without the others. They have agreed that detailed knowledge about Kagrenac's plans should not be spread among too many people. In the Chamber they find Kagrenac in the preparations for some sort of ritual. Some of his assistant engineers and enchanters are there. Dumac with his honor guard is witnessing the goings-on.

   
  
Kagrenac gives a speech about the great power he will unleash and how the Dwemer will ascend. Nerevar confronts Dumac asking him how he can approve such atrocities. Dumac replies that it would go against his believes as a Dwemer to put a stop to research and that he has to rule in the interest of his people. They fight. Nerevar and Voryn are outnumbered, but Kagrenac's assistants are no fighters, Kagrenac is engulfed in his ritual and the two Chimeri lords are outstanding heroes so the guards soon fall. Nerevar and Dumac fight a dramatic duell in which Nerevar kills Dumac, but not without getting gravely wounded himself.

   
  
Kagrenac, in serious trouble since his shields start failing and Voryn is hell bend on killing him, strikes the Heart with his Tools. In a flash and a terribly disorientating space-time distortion all Dwemer, dead and alive, vanish.

   
  
At the same time Wulfharth and some of his men manage to enter the citadel by force. Wulfharth guided by some inner certainty (or Shor's spirit) seems to know exactly where to go. But infront of the Heart Chamber he and his men are confronted by Nerevar's and Voryn's companions. The Chimer defeat the Nords and Wulfharth is returned to death by Alandro Sul, but not before the Ashkhan is blinded by Wulfharth's Thu'um.

   
  
Voryn presents Kagrenac's Tools to Nerevar (he is careful not to just touch them though) and councils him to destroy them. But Nerevar is unsure - partly due to the alluring presence of the Tools and the Heart, partly out of practical reasons and says he wants to take the Tribunal's opinion into consideration as well. Nerevar is hurt badly and so Voryn suggests that he should stay while Voryn gets the generals, but Nerevar insists that he wouldn't trust himself around those Tools and that Voryn who is more knowledgable in ways of magic and mind manipulation would be a more suitable guard. Voryn helps Nerevar with what little healing he knows to get well enough to make the way down to the others. Nerevar leaves insisting that no one but him or anyone in his company might enter the Heart Chamber.

   
  
At meeting the Tribunal they tell Nerevar that they should keep the Tools and learn their power so they might be prepared to fight back should the Dwemer not be gone forever. Troubled by this - since Nerevar, now that he is away from the Heart, sees more clearly and sees the Tools as abominations that should be destroyed and has mostly asked the Tribunal in order to find a way HOW to go about this - Nerevar seeks council with Azura once again. But seeing Nerevar as badly hurt as he is and being in open disagreement with him the Tribunal sees the ideal moment for their plot and kill him, only to be promised a curse future by Azura in return.

   
  
Voryn back in the citadel does little more but wait. But with each passing minute ignoring the strange allure of the Heart becomes harder and harder. Soon he can't tell his own thougths apart from those that the Heart invokes. No mind clearing technique he knows seems to work. Desperate he tries to concentrate on the Heart instead hoping to find out how it is manipulating him - only to fall for its call completely. Remembering some of Kagrenac's studies on the Heart he uses its power with the vague idea to give himself the means to end all further wars and protect his House and family from the hardships which so often befall them.

   
  
With a couple of trusted guards the Tribunes go to the Heart Chamber themselves. Asked about Nerevar's whereabouts they tell that he died from his wounds but asked them to take the Tools to a safe place before he died. Some of the guards Nerevar has left at the citadel believe this, but not so Alandro. Knowing that blinded as he is he is not up to fighting he takes to listening in on the goings-on staying hidden as best he can.

   
  
The Tribunal ask Voryn to hand over the Tools but he insists that Nerevar ordered him to guard them and guard them he will. When they tell him that Nerevar gave them different orders he accuses them of lying and murdering Nerevar - if this is a good guess on his part or due to some moment of omniscience due to the Heart's power remains unclear. A fight breaks out in which the Tribunal and their guards fight Voryn and his brothers. If Voryn has devine powers already at this point he doesn't seem to know how to use them, since he and his brothers are killed one by one.

   
  
The Tribunal takes the Tools and they decide that Sotha Sil shall study their power so they can use it for the good of Resdayn.

   
  
Uthol flees mortally wounded and wants to warn his House and family about the Tribunal's betrayal. Alandro who, too, is fleeing the scene tries to talk him out of it, warning him that the Tribunal will hunt anyone who knows the truth. But maddened by grieve and a thirst for revenge (and maybe already affected by his brother's Heart-induced insanity) Uthol doesn't listen.

   
  
The Tribunal returns to the war camp and tells everyone that the Hortator has fallen in battle against the Dwemer but has left the leadership to them.

   
  
Uthol reaches the war camp of the Dagoth troops and tells the other Dagoth Councilors that the Tribunal turned on him and his brothers, killing them without cause or formal challenge (and that Voryn was certain that they have killed Nerevar as well), before he dies of his wounds. Their council convenes and is quick to decide that revenge must be taken no matter the odds. They send a delegate to declare a formal Death Mark on the Tribunal.

   
  
The Dagoth delegate seeks out the Tribunal to declare the challenge but makes the mistake of doing so without public audience. The Tribunal refutes all things that he accuses them of and kills him when he won't back down. They had hoped that House Dagoth would not find out about the details of their High Councilor's death. But now they come to realize that one murder and deception just leads to the next. They can't let the accusation become widely known or they might lose the support of the different clans - and the Chimer would very likely end up warring among themselves without a widely accepted leadership.

   
  
A group of Dagoth warriors attacks only shortly after (knowing how heavily outnumbered they are they are trying to attack before their enemy can prepare but still after the challenge has been issued so that it won't technically be a breach of honor). But since word about the challenge hasn't got out they appear as if they are turning on their allies out of the blue.

   
  
The Tribunal calls in the Grand Council and "reveals" that during the battle at Red Mountain Dagoth Voryn betrayed their cause. They say they had tried to keep it quite at first for the sake of peace and because they assumed that it had been a personal choice, not necessarily backed by his House. They send an ultimatum to House Dagoth telling them to either renounce all loyalty to their traitorous former High Councilor or be considered enemies of all Chimer.

   
  
The great majority of House Dagoth refuses to give in, insisting to get justice or die trying.

   
  
The Grand Council under the leadership of the Tribunal decides to wipe out House Dagoth for their great treachery. The Council is quite easily convinced of this extreme course of action because House Dagoth had never been well liked by other Houses.

   
  
The united Chimer army turns against the troops of House Dagoth as well as all their holdings. Only few members try to surrender - but even fewer get a chance to do so. Those who do are spared if they renounce all bonds to their House and clan.

   
  
**1E 701**

| 

Sotha Sil has figured out how to use Kagrenac's Tools relatively safely. The Tribunal turns themselves into gods. Azura appears to them again speaking the curse over them with which she had threatened them at the day of the battle. The Chimer are turned into the Dunmer. Sotha Sil holds a speech in which he explains this to be a blessing rather than a curse.

   
  
**1E 702**

| 

Vivec starts building his city.

   
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sources (for the parts that are actually lore and not headcanon):  
> Nerevar at Red Mountain  
> The Battle of Red Mountain  
> Pocket Guide to the Empire (various editions and volumes)  
> King Edward (stuff about Moraelyn and Ra'athim)  
> The Real Barenziah (stuff about Moraelyn and Ra'athim)  
> Chronicles of Nchuleft (base for the assumption that Bamz-Amschend was once a Council Seat)  
> 36 Lessons of Vivec (though I use the information very loosely since in those books Vivec describes the timeline in which he was born/hatched as a god, while this story is about one of those where he was mortal in the beginning)  
> 5 Songs of Wulfharth  
> Rislav the Righteous (the mention about Nerevar and Dumac visiting a coronation in Cyrodiil)  
> The Poison Song  
> various TESIII dialogues  
> Elder Scrolls Wiki timeline
> 
> On Nerevar being of the Mora clan: Douglas Goodall stated at the Imperial Library that the full name was Serjo Indoril Nerevar Mora.  
> Of course “Mora” just means “wood” and therefore is probably a rather common name. So my assumption that Nerevar’s clan could have been the founder and name-sake of the minor house Mora is most likely AU – but it’s not ENTIRELY impossible and I like it, so there’s that.
> 
> About the relation between Kronin and Nerevar: That is technically AU. But since the TESIII canon ret-conned a lot about the early days of the Ra’athim family it’s hard to say how their story fits in with Nerevar and co. I wanted them to have some close association with Nerevar (as the ruler of Resdayn) to give a nod to the claims in “The Real Barenziah” that they were kings of Morrowind themselves even back in the First Age. And yes, I'm aware that the Ra'athims are Hlaalu. But considering that they have territory in an otherwise entirely Indoril region one has to wonder if they didn't have a change of alliance at one point (at least that's my explanation).
> 
> About Voryn Dagoth’s family there is little canon information so I was creative. I made Tython and Acra twins because in the Poison Song Acra seems more mature than Tython, but it’s him who is supposed to be the heir – and since I don’t go with the assumption that among House Chimer they have male favoring inheritance they would need to be very close in age. Also the trope of twincest is just so ancient that it’s almost expected for characters with such a story line to be twins. Also it’s nowhere stated in canon that they are Voryn’s children. But neither is it that they aren’t (as far as I remember).
> 
> The date 1E 668: Most in-game books say that in this year the Battle of Red Mountain occured. As far as I could see only the Pocketguide: Hammerfall mentioned 700. But the Elder Scrolls Wiki usually uses 700 as the date of the battle. So I chose to consider the errution of the Mountain and the Battle to be two different events. Otherwise most people in the battle would have probably been killed by the volcano - and non of the reports tells something like that.
> 
> Where the Battle at Red Mountain is concerned I mostly follow the Ashlander tradition with some additions from the Songs of Wulfharth and some parts from Vivec's account of events as well. I know that several factors suggest that Vivec's account is closer to the truth of the most prevalent timeline, but due to some personal nostalgia reasons (I have played the Elder Scrolls games in wrong order, and "Nerevar at Red Mountain" was one of the first books I read in the Skyrim Dragonborn DLC) I prefer to believe parts of the Ashlander legend. The details about the fall of House Dagoth I made up because I always thought it quite curious how little that part of the battle is mentioned in the known accounts.
> 
> Generally I draw from some books that might be argued to be made-up fiction even in-game. I guess I could say that they could possibly be well researched historical novels? Mostly they are quite often the most detailed description that can be found, and they give great inspirations for headcanon.
> 
> There are of course a few other parts where I was a bit liberal with the interpretation of canon, and a few events aren't base on canon (after all the canon mostly mentions the end and the beginning of the First Council time). 
> 
> Also I’m a great friend of the Nerevar/Voryn pairing so there will be at least some hints of that in my rendition of events, though it doesn't show up in the time line (since personal stuff unless it is the direct cause for events would look weird in a 'historical' time line).

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, I like lore discussions although I can hardly claim to be a lore-expert for the Elder Scrolls.
> 
> Also: If I made language mistakes, please tell me - I'm always trying to improve my English.


End file.
